Unending Slumber
by the-lost-battle
Summary: Nessie is now 17 and things are a lot different from when she was a child.The constant attacks of outside vampires and the new thick iron walls of her home for instance. Now, the threat of a new kind of creature threatens the Cullens. Will Nessie be safe?
1. The Dreams Start

**Okay, here is actually the first 2-3 chapters of unending slumber. I had started this story forever ago and just haven't touched it for years -_-' I hope you like it and if you do please review.**

**Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen**** -17**

**Jacob black- indefinitely 18 **

I stood inside the dark clearing. Listening, Looking for anything that could warn me in time before he came to close. I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. The slight tingling of the wind on my back. The variety of smells. The wind stopped suddenly. I struggled to find a small hint of what I knew was coming. _Nothing! No sound no smell no… _the wind started up again and it hit me like a ton of bricks. That oh-too-familiar scent that emanated from right behind me. I spun around only to be bulldozed by dark brown fur. The impact sent him along with me sliding across the ground into a large oak. My back slammed into the oak. I could hear the wood splintering as the dog slammed into me and I was sandwiched between him and the tree. He grabbed my shirt with his teeth in an attempt to swing me away from the tree into the center of the clearing. I slammed my hands against his concrete body before he could which sent him flying into a tree across the clearing and me straight through the oak. The old oak tumbled to the ground as I picked myself up off of the forest floor. I scanned the area for the large dog. A rustle in a bush about 20 feet away from me caught my eye and I instinctively leaped towards the bush, ready to attack. Sadly I only got about half way there before a freight train rammed into my side. I slammed into the ground and 2 large paws pinned me to the floor. _dang it. _I let my arms lay at my side, and gave up.

"you win Jacob" I muttered and looked away.

The large canine backed off of me and ran into the bushes. I lifted myself off of the ground and brushed what I could off as Jacob wandered back from the bushes. A pair of blue jean shorts on.

"you did really good today Nessie, you almost got me" he said with a laugh and patted me on the head.

"emphasize on 'almost'" I said looking down. He lifted my chin

"don't worry about it, your getting better by the day. Soon you'll even be able to beat your old man" he said with a smile his brown eyes glistening as if they had their own light source in the dark forest. It was moments like these that made me really love my Jacob. Moments where I could see every part of him, inside and out as if it was on display only for me.

" if you say so" I said with a smile. He smiled back, then looked at the darkening sky.

"it's getting late, ready to go home?" he asked looking in the direction of my house.

"I guess…" I said looking in the same direction. I glanced over at him. A small mischievous smile spread across his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"race?" he asked. The smile apparent in his voice. I shrugged.

"race" I replied. I didn't want it to seem apparent that racing home with my Jacob was the best part of training, the only part of training that I actually liked even though we didn't get 2 do it often. The pack had him most of the time…

"ok on the count of 3" he said as he knelt into a runners pose, I knelt too.

" 1.…2...OH! WAIT!" he said suddenly. I was slightly confused until he looked at his shorts. The same shorts that would shred in an instant as soon as we started. He quickly ran behind a bush. The bush rustled a little and then went silent. I still waited in runners pose.

"are you-"

"3!" he yelled. The large brown wolf leaped out of the bushes and rushed past me. The blue shorts tied to his left hind leg.

"hey!" I yelled and quickly took off as well. The scenery flew by as the distance between us shrunk. I could tell we were close to the house. The sound of the river gave it away. I was right on Jacobs tail when a loud howl made us both stop in our tracks. We skidded to a stop and stood listening silently. Another loud howl pierced the air and Jacobs head lifted up defensively. He turned to look at me and I knew what was going on.

" Leah?" I asked. He nodded . I turned in the direction of the howl.

" another outside vampire?" I turned to look at him. His head was down as if listening to something then looked at me his dark brown eyes all too readable. He moved to my side and nudged me with his nose. The usual sign for me to head home but I didn't want to leave, I didn't want HIM to leave either, not now. Not when I finally got him back from the pack. I wanted to be selfish. I stood there silently and he gave me another nudge. I looked into his eyes which pleaded me to go. 'so I wouldn't get hurt' was his usual reply and I usually gave in all too easily. We stood there staring at each other until another howl, a different tone from the last, rang through the forest this time close. Seth sprang from the bushes in wolf form and padded over to Jacob. They looked at each other for a minute then both of their eyes rested on me. I took the hint. In fact, it felt like their "hint" was shouting in my face "go home now!"…well, at least kinda like that except in a "nicer" tone. Jacob knew I had given in and gave me a nod to let me know he was going to go. I nodded back. Jacob turned back to Seth and they both rushed through the bushes towards Leah.

" be safe" I muttered. Though I doubt he had heard me. I stood there listening to the sound of their paws landing softly against the ground until it faded into the distance. Then I ran alone through the trees back to my house.

Rosalie was waiting for me at the main house when I arrived. I slowed to a walk as I approached her. I looked around for another family member but no one was to be found.

"where is everybody?" I asked as she walked over to me. I looked around once more to be certain. She walked up to me and pulled a twig out of my hair and brushed off my shirt.

" they went with the wolfs to get rid of the outside vampire." she replied. Well of course they did, that was obvious. But all of them? Usually just the wolves and the guys went, but Alice, Esme and mom were nowhere to be found. I placed my hand on Rosalie's face and remembered the last time an outside vampire came. One of many, where only the guys went and the girls stayed. She stared into the abyss as I gave her the information then nodded when the transfer was complete.

" _they_ left because this one is 'special'" she said and turned towards the house.

" Alice saw her this afternoon, she thinks there might be a chance we can convert her but it's going to take everyone." Rose said and started walking towards the house. I followed.

" I stayed here to make sure you got home alright." she said as we got inside. " but I'm going to follow after them as well" she put a light jacket on and grabbed the keys to her car off of the table. Apparently this one was too far away to just run.

" oh…okay" I replied. I watched her shuffle around the room grabbing random objects. Keys, chains, and last but not least a lighter and gas fluid that she quickly shoved into a brown backpack. She glanced around the room one more time to make sure she got everything then quickly kissed me on the cheek and opened the door.

" you know the rules, don't leave and lock up tight." she said, she locked the bottom lock on the door and looked back at me. She paused and lingered in the doorway.

" …don't worry about it, we will be back soon… I'll call you when we are done" I guess my face betrayed me. I was worried about it. Even though they went out all the time to get rid of the outside vampires that started springing up ever since the Volturi left, this was the first time ALL of them left me. Usually at least one would stay to make sure no "unexpected visitors" came by. I looked away and nodded. She nodded back then shut the door. Instantly after, her car pulled out of the garage and sped down drive way. I watched it leave then started locking up. There were a lot more locks on the house than there were when I was a child. Mostly because of the outside vampires. When the Volturi left, vampires from all over the country heard about it and now wanted to get rid of what the high and mighty Volturi couldn't. Some to gain power, some just to see what a "half-breed" tasted like. All I knew was that these nuclear bomb proof windows, and these harder-than-steel locked doors were more like a prison than protection. It was the same at my house near by. My room was surrounded by reinforced steel. Just what I always wanted. I wandered around the house. Shutting off light after light until I got to my father's old room. My usual hiding place. I clicked the light on and sat on the couch. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and placed it on the table. I stared at it, waiting for it to ring, even though I knew it would probably be a long while before it did. After about 20 minutes of staring at my phone I walked over to my dad's music collection. Even though the one he had at our house was larger (having thousands of cassettes, records, and CD's) this one had my favorite song. I slid the 27th CD in the 3rd row from the bottom to the left and reached for the one that I had hidden in the back. I pulled the dull CD case out and read the title. _Bella's lullaby. _the song that held so many dear memories for me. My mother would hum it to me when I was a child and I've loved it ever since. I walked over to the CD player and placed the CD in and put it on repeat. The beautiful piano music started and I wandered over to the large bed next to the wall and plopped down and listened. I shut my eyes and let the music flow into my ears as my mind drifted off...

I awoke suddenly as a loud bang against the window echoed through the room. The room was dark. The lights turned off from the on position I had left them in when I fell asleep. But something was wrong. I couldn't see. It was like my eyes had downgraded, I could only see small areas where the dim light touched. Usually I could still see everything in the dark. My eyes strained to look around the room. I tried to jump off of the bed. But it seemed so slow. Everything seemed slowed down and dark I reached my hands out in front of me to try and find the light switch. When I finally found it I tried switching it on but nothing happened. I flicked it on and off to make sure but the room stayed dark. _a power outage?_ I went to the table to get my phone but it wasn't there._ Something is DEFINETLY not right._ I shifted my body into a defense position. Crouching my body, I walked backwards towards the door. Keeping my eyes on the windows, I found the doorknob and tried to open it but it was locked. _what? _I spun around and jiggled the knob but it wouldn't budge. I decided to break the door. I lifted my hand to strike at the door when something grabbed my arm and my throat and pulled me backwards. I couldn't breathe. The hand was locked on my throat and as cold as ice. I heard the sound of the glass break and the ground disappeared from beneath my feet. I was falling. I reached out towards the window, hoping I could reach it somehow. I slammed into the ground and awoke with a jolt breathing hard as my phone yelled at me from the table. I quickly jumped up and picked it up.

"h-hello?" I said. Trying to calm the fear in my voice.

" we are all done, she didn't want to convert but she left peacefully. We are on our way back now" Rosalie said from the other line. I could hear the car speeding in the background.

" o-oh… okay see you soon" I said.

" hey are you oka-" I shut the phone before she could finish. I let out a breath, I felt exhausted. I looked around the room. Something about that dream had me spooked. I walked over to the window and placed my hand on the glass. Nice and unbroken. The lights were even on as well. I stopped the music and hid it away then went to the door. It opened without any trouble. I walked out into the dark hallway and quickly made my way through the house to the kitchen for a late night snack. I pulled open the fridge door and looked inside. I debated on the leftover spaghetti or a delicious apple when I felt a slight breeze on my neck, like breathing. I quickly spun around, baring my teeth and crouching slightly as I looked into the empty kitchen. Left…right…nothing except for me and the dark. Okay I admit I'm being a bit over cautious, but who wouldn't be? I straightened up and decided to give up on the late night snack. I turned on the kitchen light as I heard cars pull up. It was easy to tell who it was. I could hear my father and Jacob talking intensely about the outside vampire on their way up to the door. The rest of the family followed behind. And by "rest" I mean everyone. Wolves included. I went into the living room as the door opened.

"welcome hom-" I was cut off by a huge hug from Jacob. His usual way of coming home. I stood there for a minute until Leah came up from behind Jacob and lightly slapped him on the back

" she needs to breath you know." she said with a slight smile. I could hear Jacob chuckle a little and then he released his grip.

" hey, sorry for leaving you alone back there. If I had known no one was going to stay with you I would have-" I cut him short, placing my finger on his perfect lips

"don't worry about it, they needed you there" I replied, Smiling. His face still sat sadly. I glanced around quickly, practically everyone had migrated to the kitchen and started devouring the leftover spaghetti and the last 2 were talking outside. Jacob looked confused. A sly smile slid across my face.

" don't think" I said quickly. He was confused until I quickly pressed my lips against his. It lasted only a millisecond but it seemed much longer. I ended the kiss and pulled him close to me in a big hug. He laughed lightly, apparently he cheered up a little bit.

"so did you have fun without me?" he said playfully. He scuffled my hair. I shot him a glare then refixed my hair to my liking.

"oh you know it" I said sarcastically. He spun me around to where I was standing beside him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

" so what did you do the whole time?" he said, staring down at me from his 2-large-for-a-forever-18-year-old height.

"just took a nap" I replied.

"oh, that sounds interesting" he said with a smile and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"I know!" I replied with a laugh. Then I went quiet "But…I did have this really odd dream…it was…scary" I said. I stared down at the floor.

"oh really? A bad dream?" he said a mixture of concern and amusement on his face.

"I guess so, I haven't really had one this vivid and…nightmare-ish" I said with a shrug. Jacob was silent so I looked over at him. He had a big grin on his face.

" what are you smiling about?" I said, slight irritation in my voice.

"sorry, sorry it's just that…you look so cute when you're worried" he said with a smile and a laugh. I pulled away and punched him. Way to make me feel crappy Jacob. I turned away from him and pouted.

"gee, thanks for paying attention Jacob" I said, the irritation obvious in my voice.

He took the hint and for a second looked a little freaked out that he had pissed me off but then quickly got his resolve back.

"sorry! It's just that you're so beautiful it's hard to focus" he said slyly, knowing he could always get me to forgive him with a little complement.

"yeah yeah, whatever jacob" a small grin crossed my face. I turned back towards him and gave him a big hug. Jacob rested his chin on my head as we twisted back and forth in our embrace.

"what was the dream about, if you don't mind me asking?" he said casually.

I was about to begin when a white flash shot in front of my eyes.

"uh…It was about…um…" the memory of the dream just seemed to vanish into thin air. I struggled to find at least an ounce of the memory to help link the dream back together but nothing came up.

"um…I seriously can't remember." I pulled away from the hug to look him in the eyes.

" I guess it must not have been that important then?" Jacob replied.

"I…I guess not…"

A couple days later…

I casually walked towards the back of the house. As I turned the corner the loud roars and yells where clearly visible. I stayed by the wall as Emmet and Jasper tossed each other carelessly across the back lawn. I found my way over to Alice and Rosalie who were watching on the sidelines like me. They didn't even glance to see if it was me when I walked over, they didn't need to, they could pick me out from a mile away just by my smell. We stood silently and watched as the two boys battled. Emmet let out a loud laugh as he put Jasper in a choke hold in his huge arms, I saw Rosalie smile from the corner of my eye, apparently assuming victory for Emmet.

" ha ha ha! Thought you could beat me jasper!" Emmet said as he tightened his grip on Jasper's neck. I heard Alice chuckle from beside Rosalie. Jasper smiled as he grabbed Emmet's arm and tossed Emmet over his shoulder. Emmet slammed onto his back as Jasper jumped on top of him and wrapped his hand around Emmet's neck. Emmet did the same to Jasper. The victor was about to be announced when Carlisle appeared in the back doorway

" Jasper, Emmet" he said with authority in his voice. The two boys ended their fight and lifted themselves off of the ground. Carlisle motioned for us to follow him back inside the house and we all followed. He lead us to the living room where everyone was waiting. Emmet said what we all were thinking.

" what's going on?"

My dad tossed a newspaper onto the coffee table in the center of the room. We could all read it from where we were standing. " Mysterious Deaths On Misery Peak". The room went silent. Rosalie was the first to speak

" do you think it's…"

No one answered her question, we all knew the answer. An outside vampire. Emmet was the next to speak

" but how did it get so close? Misery Peak is on the mountain range just outside of Forks…" he said with concern in his voice.

Everyone turned to Alice. She held a pained and confused expression on her face. Jasper moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. My father began to speak.

"we cant see them…" he said, obviously reading Alice's thoughts.

I could feel the atmosphere in the room tense up.

" but I thought that was only for Werewolf's and Nessie…" Emmet said.

I could see Alice hold Jasper tighter, obviously reacting to her flaws being talked about. She then suddenly looked up. A few seconds later Carlisle was opening the door for Sam Uley. Sam thanked Carlisle and walked to the center of the room, followed by Seth and Leah on both his sides. He began to speak but I cut him off.

" Where's Jacob?"

He smiled and turned to me.

" He went to tell the others about our plans"

I nodded and went silent.

" and what exactly are your plans?" Carlisle said as he returned to the group. Sam looked over to Seth. Seth nodded and pulled a map out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Sam began his overview, I tried but couldn't follow his battle plans so I sat silently on the couch with my mother. As my mother played with my hair I watched as everyone's expressions changed from worried to smug.

" okay so does everyone understand the plan?" Sam said as he finally finished. Everyone nodded. I touched my mothers face with my palm, I was confused about what I was to be doing. She collected my confusion and then moved my hand away from her face and held it in hers.

" your going to go to La Push with grandpa Billy and Collin and Brady okay?" she said with a smile. I nodded and looked back to the conversation at hand. I saw my dad look at us for a moment to see what we were doing then look back at Sam.

" when are we going to go?" Carlisle said as he stared at the map on the table, most likely going over the plan in his head. He looked up at Sam for the answer. Sam looked at me for a moment then cleared his voice.

" as soon as possible…we don't want anymore casualties and we don't want whatever it is getting any closer to Forks than it already has…" he glanced at me again.

" okay then, we will head out tonight" Carlisle said, he glanced at my father. My dad nodded.

" I will take Nessie over to La push later tonight" my dad said. He glanced at me and I nodded.

" good, so it's a plan." Sam said with a smile as he folded the map up and handed it back to Seth.

" we have to head back to La Push and get everyone ready so I guess we will see you all later on tonight" Sam said with a smile. They waved goodbye and Carlisle walked them to the door. After Carlisle shut the door Alice walked over to me.

" come on, let's get ready" she said with a smile, but I could still see some irritation and worry in her eyes. She didn't like not being able to see the future, it made her uncomfortable to not know what possibility's might happen and not being able to find a way to deal with it. She reached out her hand and pulled me up off of the couch. She looked at my mother.

" do you want to come with us to get Nessie ready?" she said. My mother didn't respond right away, she seemed deep in thought but then she snapped out of it.

" oh, um… no I need to talk to Edward about something, so go on without me" my mom said with a smile. Alice just shrugged and grabbed onto my arm.

" let's go Nessie" Alice said and pulled me forward. We headed out of the house and towards the direction of my parent's and my home. Along the run there Alice spoke suddenly.

" hey are you okay? Your quieter than usual" she said with concern. I shook my head.

" Just thinking about some stuff…" I replied. She looked at me for a moment then turned towards the house. We made it to the house a short while after. Alice pulled the key from the top of the doorway and opened the door. We both wandered to my bedroom and began to shove some stuff into a bag that I was going to take to La Push.

I didn't really pay attention to what Alice was putting into my bag, I was more focused on my own thoughts. I was shoved out of my thoughts when Alice plopped the heavily loaded bags in front of me.

" done!" she said with a smile, I smiled back and we headed back to the main house. By the time we reached the house it was almost nightfall. I ate a quick dinner and said goodbye to everyone then met my dad out by his car.

" are you ready?" he said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. He took my bags and tossed them in the trunk then opened my door for me. He shut my door then went over to the driver side and got into his seat.

" okay lets go" he said as he put the car in reverse and pulled us out of the driveway. It was a silent ride to La Push, I kept my mind preoccupied with the music that was on the radio at the time and he kept his time preoccupied by speeding down the road at an ungodly rate. We reached La Push in less than half the time it would take a normal person to get there. Sometimes I thought he was speeding so fast just to scare me.

" I'm not trying to scare you" he replied, a smirk on his face. ' sometime's people want their thoughts to themselves' I thought with a smile. He shrugged.

" can't be helped"

I'd have to remember to have more 'private' thoughts when he wasn't around.

" that's mean" he said with a pout on his face. I chuckled. We pulled into grandpa Billy's drive a couple moment's after that and were immediately greeted by 2 pure white colored wolfs, one with a grey ring around the left eye and one with a grey ring around the right. It was easy to tell that it was Collin and Brady. Sam thinks that since they were such good friends before they first phased that it may have had something to do with their similar fur color. Collin ran past the car to the house as Brady ran beside us. The car hit a bump and my phone fell to the floor. As I reached down to pick it up my dad stopped the car.

" hey Nessie!" I heard Brady say as he opened my door. I picked my phone up and sat up and turned towards him.

" hey Brad-" I began but was cutt off as I heard a hiss escape from my dad's lips as his hands covered my eyes and pulled me towards him.

" Brady! Shorts!" he yelled.

" oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Brady yelled, I could hear him phase and run towards the forest to get changed. I could still hear my dad seething. I reached up to his hand that was still over my eyes. ' can I look now?' I thought.

" oh, sorry…" he said as he unhinged his hand from my eyes. I put myself back into an upright position and stepped out of the car. Brady was jogging back to us from the forest as I opened the trunk.

" I am so so so so soo sorry Nessie" he said with a worried look on his face. He glanced at my dad, I could see a flash of fear in his eyes. I didn't even need to look to know my father was giving him the you-better-not-have-scarred-my-daughter look. Brady was frozen for a moment but then jump started again.

"l-let me get that for you!" he said as he grabbed my luggage out of the trunk.

" thanks" I said softly as he quickly darted for the house. We stood there for a minute then my dad cleared his throat.

" okay I'd better get going" he said. ' when do you think you'll get back' I thought.

" I don't know, it may take a while…" he said. I looked at the ground.

" we will try to get back as soon as possible." he said with a smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug. He started towards the driver side and I stepped away from the car. Once in the driver's seat he shut the door and rolled down his window.

" I love you" he said through the window. ' I love you too' I replied. He smiled and then backed up and turned around and drove away down the drive. I stood there for a minute and then turned towards the house. Collin was walking towards me, fully clothed.

" hey Nessie" he said with a smile. I smiled back.

" hey"

He gave me a hug then stepped back.

"ok lets get inside before it get's any darker" he said with a laugh. I nodded and followed him inside. Grandpa Billy greeted me when I walked in the door.

" hey Nessie!" he said with a smile and reached his arms out for a hug.

" hey grandpa Billy!" I said as I gave him a hug.

" ah, your getting so big!" he said with a laugh. We all laughed at the irony that I was actually the smallest person in the room compared to the two giant forever 15 year olds. Grandpa Billy let out the last laugh then spun his chair around towards the kitchen.

" are ya hungry? I just made a big pot of pot roast" he said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

" I'm hungry!" Collin yelled and followed Grandpa Billy into the kitchen.

" me 2!" Brady yelled as well and followed them into the kitchen. I waited in the living room

" I know you 2 are hungry, your ALWAYS hungry! I was asking Nessie" I heard Grandpa Billy say from the kitchen.

" actually I was thinking of just unpacking and going to bed if that's okay, I'm kind of tired…" I replied.

" okay, that's fine, your stuff's in the usual place honey" he said from the kitchen.

I said thank you and goodnight and then headed upstairs. I opened the door to Jacobs room and moved my luggage off of the bed and onto the floor. I let out a long yawn and then plopped down on the bed. I'd unpack later. I laid down and shut off the light. Before I knew it I was already drifting off to sleep. Sadly it wouldn't really be a restful one…

That's all for now, I hope you liked it. Please review if you think I should continue it.


	2. The Litter

Unending Slumber

Chapter 2 (on , technically ch 4)

**Hey everyone, sorry about the super SUPER long…..not…writing…thing...yeah, I just dropped this story like a hat, but I re-read your reviews and the story and figured "eh, what the hell, let's try this again". So you will have to forgive me, it's been a long time. And also, I haven't read twilight in years so a couple of characters may seem off but I'll try to keep everything as it should be. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!**

**(p.s. please review if you want me to write more, I literally run on reviews and wouldn't have even touched this story if not for the two reviews I had gotten on it like…years ago)**

**(p.p.s:**

'thoughts'

"speaking"**)**

"_Where are you…." _

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice. I stared, confused, at the wall. Jacob's room was pitch black. Not even the moon light shown through the windows. I lifted myself onto my elbows and struggled to peer through the darkness.

"Whose there?" I replied back cautiously. My voice sounded strange. Was it…hoarse? No….that's not right…

I listened closely for a reply. Silence.

I was about to ask again when the voice returned. Closer this time.

"_where are you….you will not hide from me…" _

A rustle in the corner of the room caught my attention.

Silence.

"j…jacob?" I asked softly.

_**BANG! **_

Something hard slammed against the wall.

"_WHERE ARE YOU!" _ The voice roared as something tore its way around the room, sounding as though it was destroying everything in its path.

I jolted at the noise and a small scream escaped my lips.

Then silence.

My heartbeat quickened as my mind raced with fears. 'Who's here? Who is in the room with me? Why can't I see them? Why can't I _sense_ them? Is it an outside vampire? I'm scared! Jacob!'

My fingers clenched the bed sheets as I tried to quiet my ragged breathing.

All was silent. Then the faintest whisper beside my ear…

"_There you are…_"

I was slammed into consciousness as I awoke with a scream from the nightmare. I bolted up, my heart pounding, my body in a cold sweat, and my hands balled into fists to keep from shaking. I had taken three ragged breaths when Jacob busted through the door, almost breaking it down and almost scaring me even more to death. We paused for only a moment in the silent room, both of us examining the look of fear echoed on each other's faces. Before another breath could pass between us we were already locked in a tight embrace. His arms held me tight as I clung to him and used my power to let my emotions flow into him.

'_Scared! I'm scared! Horrible nightmare! Please! Don't let go! I'm scared!'_

I held him so tightly I thought I would break him but he just held me tight right back and didn't let go.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed and I finally calmed down. He lifted me up and held me close to him on his lap in the middle the bed, rocking us both back and forth ever so slightly. I nestled my head on his chest and stared blankly ahead, trying my hardest not to think about the nightmare. I felt hollow. The nightmare had shook me so severely that it took all the focus I had to just stare into the folds of Jacobs shirt instead of letting my eyes dart around the shadows in the room looking for the demon that had infiltrated my dreams.

But even with my Jacob holding me close, something in my gut told me something was horribly wrong. Something didn't feel right.

After a moment I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Jacob?"

"Hm?" he replied

It took a moment for the words to come out but slowly they formed around my shaky lips.

"Weren't you at Misery Peak with the pack?"

He breathed deeply and I could feel his chest expand next to my head and under the hand that still clung to his shirt.

He reached up, lightly caressing my hair.

" I still am…"

Jacobs hand moved down to my throat and squeezed.

This time I woke up for certain. I bolted upright, struggling to catch my breath. I swallowed air like a fish out of water and my heart pounded in my chest. My hand unconsciously flew up to my neck, checking to make sure the dream hadn't followed me into reality. I took a few breaths, then removed it, realizing how silly it was that I was doing that because of a dream.

Just a dream.

Just a horrible horrible dream.

I looked up. The daylight streamed through Jacob's window. Seeing the light beams bounce around the room soothed me.

It really was just a dream.

I crawled out of the bed, feeling just like any other person would who hadn't gotten enough sleep. I'd get over it soon though, one of the perks of being a "halfy" is that you don't stay tired for long.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes and yawned. I took a step forward only to bump into the luggage I had neglected to put away the night before. Groaning, I slid it to the side to deal with later. Right now I was more interested in the commotion I was hearing outside.

I put whatever nightmare I had had behind me and I made my way to the window and peered outside.

Out on the lawn a group of young boys were playing what seemed to be a very strange version of football

The reason I say it was strange was because very few of the boys actually cared about the football at all. Most of them seemed to be jumping around tackling whoever just happened to be closest at that point in time. Meanwhile, Collin and Brady, who I realized were actually the "team captains" for said football match merely jumped over the other boys in order to continue the game. It all seemed very entertaining and fun but I decided against joining after I realized just how violently the boys were tackling each other. What was supposed to be a normal football match was now just a toss and tackle game. One boy would full-run tackle another to the ground in what normal people would consider a murder attempt but the boys would just laugh, toss the other off, and get back up.

Jacob had told me once that when the younger boys first experience the change from man to wolf, "The Phase", they have such a surge of energy and adrenalin that it would last for weeks. Not to mention increased strength and speed. So as I looked out over the game it hit me that these boys might be the new "litter" (as Emmett likes to call them) that had popped up due to the outside vampire threat.

I smirked as my thoughts were confirmed when one boy became too riled up and phased right in the middle of the match. The other boys barely even skipped a beat and instead they all pounced on the boy wolf happily.

'Dog pile' I chuckled to myself.

But the pile was quickly broken up when Collin and Brady realized what had happened. They waltzed over to the pile and started rolling the boys off until only one happy rolling pup was left. The wolf-boy's tongue was flopped out of his mouth as he was rolling around in the dirt without a care in the world.

In order to get the phased-boy's full attention Collin lifted his hand high and smacked the poor wolf on his exposed stomach skin. The dog let out a yelp and scrambled away, barking slightly, but everyone in the group laughed. I could tell that Collin was telling the boy to phase back because the wolf suddenly looked very sadly at the ground then peered back up at Collin with literal puppy-dog eyes. Collin held his ground. The boy was about to phase back when one of the other boys quickly waved for them to stop. He rushed over to Collin and then they both looked up towards me in the window. For some reason I blushed. Realization dawned on Collins face and he waved at the phased-boy to stop. He quickly picked up a discarded towel from the game and tossed it at the wolf, who caught it in his teeth. Collin snapped his fingers and pointed to the barn by the house. The wolf shook its head at the distasteful flavor in his mouth but Collin smacked his hands together and pointed again. At the loud noise the wolf-boy ran off quickly.

After that I felt a bit awkward just standing there watching from the window like a creeper, so I decided to leave the boys to their business and find my grandfather. I had found him in the living room listening intently to the radio by the wall.

"Hey gramp-"

He cut me off with a raise of his hand. His head was tilted as he put his full attention on the radio broadcast. I decided to listen in as well.

"_-experts believe that the giant canine found dead at the scene is a likely suspect to the murders that occurred earlier on in the week. Though it is still unknown where this specific breed of dog came from, experts strongly believe that the markings left on the victims are a clear match to the canine. The large dark reddish-brown dog was shot and killed when a local resident found the creature running through their property last night-"_

I moved closer to grandpa.

"You don't think-"

"I don't even want to think" Grandpa replied, shaking his head.

"Every time those kids go out I stay up worrying. Any cocky hunter with a gun could still shoot and kill any one of them, or they could go up against those rogue vampires. It could be a surprise attack or an ambush or-"

I stopped him before he worried himself even more. I went over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

" Don't worry grandpa…if there was something wrong they would call us"

That moment the phone ringed.

Rachel yelled from her place in the kitchen "PHONE!"

Grandpa and I both looked at each other. He rolled himself away from me and over to the phone. He picked it up hesitantly and said a soft "Hello?"

Without realizing it I was holding my breath. Suddenly Grandpa let out a large sigh of relief.

"Boy, I'm going to smack you when you get home. Call sooner next time alright? So I don't hear about it over the radio first. Every time a dang dog pops up I think it's one of our guys"

I heard a delightful chuckle on the other end of the receiver that I knew instantly belonged to my Jacob.

Grandpa chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you to her"

Grandpa held out the phone to me.

"It's for you" he smiled.

I let out a huge smile and rushed over to the phone. The phone was out of my grandfather's hands faster than the human eye could catch. It took a second for him to register I had taken the phone but then he just chuckled and rolled off towards the kitchen as I pushed the phone close to my face.

"Jacob!" I breathed.

"I love you" he replied, the smile obvious in his voice. I giggled and gave an "I love you" back.

"Yeah I knew I had to call you guys once I heard the news on the radio. I just knew dad was going to freak out"

"Yeah, he was a little bit worried" I said jokingly. We both stayed silent for a moment, just smiling, enjoying each other's company even if it was just over the phone. I twisted my curls as I leaned on the couch, phone pressed so close to my ear I could hear everything going on on the other end.

"I love you" he said again. Just those three words filled my heart to the brim.

"I love you too" I replied with a smile. He chuckled. I heard Sam call from the back for Jacob to hang up the phone and get back to work. Jacob placed his hand over the receiver to try and muffle his yell back.

"Aww, come on Sam! I'm talking to my girl! Have a heart!"

Sam replied with a simple but stern "Jacob."

Jacob let out a sigh through the phone.

"Darling, I have to go, I just called to make sure you guys wouldn't worry. We are scouting out the east side of the peak today so we have to start early before campers show up. Hence the reason Sam is rushing me off the phone."

"Okay…" I replied sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie, we will be back soon"

"How soon is "soon"?" I said sadly.

"Only a couple of days…if we don't find any leads we will just head back home."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And if you do find something?" I asked.

His voice became dark, "We will take care of it."

I was silent for a moment. Sam called again.

"Alright darling, I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too…stay safe ok?"

"I will."

He kissed his end of the phone and I kissed mine.

"Bye"

"Bye…"

I hung up the phone.

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't I just live a normal life? Why couldn't I-

My thoughts were cut off by the front door slamming open and a stampede of large sweaty boys entering the house.

I jumped to the side before I got trampled. They all came in and made themselves at home around the house. Some went into the kitchen to see what Rachel was making; others went to the living room and lounged on the couch and some opted to form a line at the bathroom to wash the stench of sweat, dirt, and dog off. The boy with the lone towel around his waist ignored all three options and went straight for a bedroom to get a new pair of jeans. I, on the other hand, stood cramped by the wall. I looked for an opportunity then quickly slid in between the boys and made my way to the kitchen to talk with gramps.

Grandpa Billy was at the stove next to Rachel, they were talking about how much ground beef they should put in. They turned and saw me pushing my way through the boys and Rachel shook her head and just shoved all of it in. It was pointless trying to save any food in this house. I finally made it to the two and clung to the counter so I wouldn't get dislodged by one of the boys.

"So what's the plan for today grandpa?"

"Well-oomph!" a younger kid bumped into grandpa Billy's chair and made his knees hit the counter. "Knock it off back there!" he shouted behind his shoulder. Someone yelled "Sorry!" as their commotion in the kitchen continued. Grandpa shook his head then looked back up at me.

"Well sweetheart, after we eat we were planning on heading down to the beach with everyone. You're free to come, I don't want you feeling that this place is a prison like your place back home."

I paused for a moment. Grandpa Billy always knew just what to say. He knew how I was feeling about the house, he always knew. Ever since it started he wanted me to come live with him and the pack in La Push, he thought I would be safer there, but my family didn't agree. They wanted me somewhere Alice could see. Load of good that's doing us now. I placed my hand on grandpa's shoulder with a smile. The best 'thank you' was always one I didn't have to say but I could show. He registered it then smiled and put his hand on mine.

"Any time darling"

He glanced at me then looked a bit concerned.

"You feeling alright Nessie? You look a bit pale."

He reached his hand up to check my forehead, one of the things normal humans do to check for a fever, though it doesn't work all that well with vampires. I was about to speak when another one of the boys bumped me into the counter then almost caused another dog pile when I pushed him away with a scowl. I quickly wiped the dog sweat off of my hands and turned towards Grandpa Billy. He let out a huge sigh and turned his chair towards them.

"Alright! Everyone out of the kitchen!"

The boys let out a moan as Grandpa herded them out like cattle. I stayed in the kitchen with Rachel.

"You do look a little pale…we have some chicken noodle soup in the fridge if you want some" Rachel said from her position at the stove. I muttered out a confused "Thanks" and then checked my reflection in the microwave door. I didn't look pale did I? I honestly couldn't tell. How could a "halfy" look pale? Weren't we all pale already? I smacked my cheeks a little to get the red back in them and then decided to just push the thought out of my mind. It didn't really matter, I felt fine. Right? Yeah I felt a bit groggy but I was fine. I decided to ignore it and help Rachel with the food. We finished cooking and eating and then headed out for the beach. Grandpa and a few of the boys road in a van while I rode in a truck with Colin and Brady in the front while at least 6 other boys sat in the truck bed. I giggled as they bounced around over the bumps, giant grins on their faces. They really were like puppies. I could remember a time when becoming a wolf was a bad thing. Around the time I was born it caused nothing but strife and hardships. My mom told me about when it first started happening to Jacob. He was confused, angry, nothing in his life had prepared him for this. These kids were lucky, they had the first pack to guide them through it. They didn't have to deal with the Volturi attack or any of the other dangers Jacob had to go through. Sure the outsider vampires are what caused this giant rise in changing, but the kids never dealt with them directly. Sam always took care of it with Jacob, Seth and Leah. That's all he needed. He didn't want to endanger all the other boys. But now look at them, these boys are grinning without a care in the world. They act like it's all a game. If they only knew the truth. If only they knew just how close to death they really were. Colin nudged my side.

"Hey cheer up Nessie, Jacob will be back soon. You don't need to get all mopey about it. And anyways, you still have me and Brady to keep you company!" he grinned and struck a "manly" pose from his seat, showing off his muscles. Brady smacked him from the driver's seat. "Ug, stop before you make me barf" I chuckled. Colin had thankfully pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't need to think like that. I'd rather be thinking about Jacob like Colin thought. At least then I wouldn't feel so bitter. We finally reached the beach and were met by blue skies and big waves. It was perfect weather. The boys leaped out of the truck and ran for the shore, whooping and yelling all the way. They quickly started removing their clothes. If one thing had changed for certain after their phase, it was that they were a lot more liberal when it came to not wearing clothing. They barely wore anything anymore other than shorts, and even then sometimes you would see a few just walking around in boxers. It must be a wolf thing.

We all got out of the truck and I helped Grandpa Billy get out of the van. I pushed him across the sand to a nice little spot by the shore. We pulled out a couple of blankets and relaxed. I sat back and enjoyed the breeze but in the back of my mind I still worried. This wasn't the time to be having fun, my family was out there risking their lives.

"Renesmee, I know it's hard but they will be alright." I glanced up at Grandpa. "They always are, no matter how worried we get. You gotta learn how to relax sometimes or else you will end up like me." He let out a wide grin. "Don't kick yourself for having fun okay?"

He always knows just what to say. Sometimes I think my dad's powers may have rubbed off on him. Either that or I'm just a super easy read. That's probably it.

The boys laughter grew louder and I was pulled away from the conversation.

"Nessie! Look out!" One of them yelled. I looked up to see a giant pile of mud flying in my direction. I knew I could move out of the way in time but that would mean that Grandpa Billy was its next target. So instead I quickly got up, spun Grandpa's chair around and took the mud to the back. A hush fell over the group as the mud slowly slid down my back. There was a long silence before grandpa Billy said "Go get 'em sweetheart." I spun around, slammed my hand into the ground deep enough to reach the mud level and pulled it out, making the mud ball as I went. Before the boys could blink I had pegged at least half of them in the chest. The war had begun. Never in the history of the world could someone have said there was a mud fight between vampire and werewolves. But by god did that mud fly. Super human against super human. The few times I missed the mud flew almost a mile. Any human caught in the cross fire would have at the very least a broken rib. We laughed, we ran, everything became a giant blur of mud and faces and the crashing waves. As I spun and threw and ducked and dodged I stopped suddenly in my tracks. A face I had seen before but never knew entered my vision. Far off, standing silently behind some rocks, was a man. The pit of my stomach twisted. There was something seriously wrong about him. He stood, silent, watching. Something deep within me shook, I felt the blood drain from my face. I felt sick. Who was he? Why do I feel this way? My mind whirled while my body stood frozen, unable to move. In the midst of all this I had forgotten about the war. My thoughts were interrupted when a mud ball pegged me right between the eyes. I snapped out of it and laughed as I removed the mud from my face. "Oh god! Sorry Nessie! I thought you would have dodged!" I let out a mischievous smile and put on an evil glare towards the perpetrator before letting a mud ball peg him hard on the forehead. He stumbled backwards and the war continued. I glanced back towards the rocks. No one was there. Maybe I was just seeing things. The day continued on yet little did I know that that one encounter would threaten to destroy my life forever.

**BAM. Second chapter of Unending Slumber DONE. You are welcome person who isn't reading this! But seriously though, it was honestly only the reviews I got that made me want to make this chapter. I probably won't make any more UNLESS I get some motivation via reviews (wink wink hint hint) so if you do like this story and where it is heading, be reassured, I do have a plan for it IF I have the motivation to write it. Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long! *cough cough like 2 years cough cough***


End file.
